


一个挺短小的兄弟片段

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [57]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 重组家庭的兄弟俩。家长是两位费尔南多（什么神奇拉郎）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	一个挺短小的兄弟片段

十二岁

金发的男孩堵在门口，趾高气扬地看着一脸不知所措的Raul，从鼻子里哼了一声以表满心不欢迎。

“这是我家，外面来的野小子滚回去吧。”

比他矮了半个头的Raul不安地挠了挠自己的卷发，站在原地走也不是留也不是，只好等待另外两个大人赶紧回来救场。

“我....嗷！”还没等他说出一句完整的话，Guti忽然伸手在他的小脸上狠狠的捏了一把，留下一个鲜红的印子。

Raul疼的眼泪都要出来了，捂着脸无辜的看着他在做完这个匪夷所思的举动后让开了大门，转身就走，几步跑进了自己的房间，然后锁上了房门。

“什么意思啊.....嘶，好疼。”Raul一头雾水，Guti手劲很大，他的脸第二天肯定要青好大一块。

果然，次日在饭桌上，Redondo就发现了不对劲。

“Raul，你脸怎么回事？”

Raul瞥了一眼稳如泰山坐在一边吃饭的Guti，嗫嚅着说：“我撞到柜子上了。”

Guti的动作顿了一下，随即又面不改色的把菜塞进嘴里。

【这是我们何塞表达友好的方式啦，意思就是：这是我第一次欺负你，也是最后一次，以后我不会再欺负你，也不会让别人欺负你。他就是那种很别扭又淘气的小孩子啦。】

十五岁

Raul在床上翻过来覆过去，被子和身体摩擦出的声响在静谧的夜晚被无限放大。Guti终于忍不住了，翻身一把搂住了Raul，腿从被子外面压到了他的身上。

“不许动了！”他没好气地说：“我已经允许你爬到我的床上了，你不能这样打扰我睡觉！”

Raul哼哼了几声才转过身来，一双漂亮的黑眸与Guti相对。“你就没有听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”

“如果你是指你动来动去的噪音，那我听到了。”

“不是的，你听。”Raul把手摁在Guti的嘴上，后者用了半条命才忍住一口咬上去的欲望。“在楼上，你听见没？”

Guti侧头听了半天，忽然露出了一个暧昧的笑容。

“哦——我知道了，那是两位费尔南多在感受生命大和谐。”

Raul愣住了：“什么？”

“就是，这样。”Guti不怀好意地拉过Raul的手，把他的手指摆成一个圈，然后伸出一根手指，插进那个圈里，再抽回来，循环往复。

Raul看了几下，猛地缩回了手，如果此时有点灯光就可以看见他的脸变的通红，像一个巨大的番茄。

“怎，怎么——”Raul结结巴巴地说：“他们怎么....我只知道男人和女人才可以.....”

Guti憋住笑，把他搂的更紧了些，还未长开的男孩在他怀里抖了一下，却没有推开他的意识。

“怎么不可以，当然可以。要不要我教你？”

【其实我们何塞当时也只是吓唬吓唬他，逗他玩玩。可是却像为他打开了新世界的大门，从此以后他越来越觉得何塞接近他时，他会有种奇怪的感觉...以至于后来吵架的时候，他也抓着何塞的衣领骂道：都他妈赖你。】

十七岁

毕业那天Guti理所当然的成了全场的焦点，他的一头金发和帅气的面容吸引了无数男男女女的注意，特意买的小西装衬的他的身材更加挺拔。

十八岁，男孩走向男人的第一个拐点。

Raul扯了扯身上有些肥大的校服，低头揉了揉自己的鼻子。他的手上攥着给Guti的毕业礼物，却始终找不到机会送出去。

在知道他准备了礼物的时候，Guti很大方的表示你回家给我就行，可不知道是出于什么心态，Raul还是拿着它来了学校。看着Guti周围一大群送礼物的女孩，Raul觉得自己挺丢人。明明只相差一岁，自己却还像个灰头土脸的孩子，眼巴巴的看着那个光鲜亮丽的人走向另一个更加光鲜亮丽的世界。

在那个世界里，Guti也许会邂逅一份，或者很多份爱情，为了一个人或者几个人开心生气，无论如何都与他没什么关系。

想到这里，Raul的心情更加糟糕，他垂着脑袋靠在角落里，像只饿惨了的小狐狸。

后来他还是把礼物拿回了家，悄悄放在了Guti的桌上。他的桌上还贴着他们的合照，从十二岁到十七岁，Raul的世界很大一部分都被他占据。

【其实我们何塞最宝贝的就是他送的那个礼物啦，可喜欢了，恨不得放在枕头底下睡觉。】

End

嘻嘻，情窦初开是你，地老天荒也是你。整个青春是你，整个人生都是你。


End file.
